Koh
|-|Koh= |-|Coronamon= |-|Apollomon= |-|Angemon= |-|Seraphimon= |-|RizeGreymon= |-|ShineGreymon= |-|ShineGreymon BM= Summary Koh (last name unknown) was the main protagonist in Digimon World: Dawn and secondary protagonist in Digimon World: Dusk. He is an union tamer who works for the organization "Light Fang" in Sunshine CITY and is a friendly rival to Sayo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 6-B | 9-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-C Name: Koh Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Male, his Digimon are gender ambiguous however Age: Unknown, appears to be in his teens Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Union Tamer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Metal Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Wind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Lightning Manipulation, Healing, Elemental Manipulation, Can increase the power of his sword, Armor-Piercing Attacks, Solar Manipulation, Meteor Summoning | Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping and Existence Erasure, Can purify evil souls Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town level (According to official data RizeGreymon rivals that of a single nuclear war-head), possibly Country level via power-scaling (RizeGreymon is an alternate counterpart to MetalGreymon and should be comparable in terms of power) | Small Building level (Defeated a Raremon, who should have this level of durability due to sheer size) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Defeated Chief Glare and Chief Julia, the latter of the which commanded a Digimon who could collapse the entire Universe. Defeated Chronomon DM and now commands Chronomon HM, one of the very few Ultra level Digimon, whose canonical previous form was Susanoomon, who can recreate the Network Area) | Multi-Universe level (Should be comparable with Sayo, who commands GranDracmon, an entity so powerful that even the combined might of the Seven Demon Lords, who can face entities like Megidramon in single combat, would not dare cross him. Defeated Susanoomon who can "shake Heaven and Earth" and Lucemon who can "destroy the world and rebuild it") Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as the ShineGreymon who appeared in the anime Digimon Data Squad) | Supersonic (Fought equally with Mystic Energy) | FTL+ (Could casually defeat multiple Imperialdramon Paladin Modes atat once, His team kept pace with members of Gaia Origin such as Gallantmon CM, Susanoomon and Beelzemon) | FTL '''(Comparable with Sayo) | At least '''FTL+ (Fought and kept up with ExoGrimmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ to Class ZJ | Class MJ | Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Country level (Official data states that ShineGreymon has armor to tank his own attacks, his team tanked blows from Sayo's team) | | Small Building level | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Struggled to battle against high-ranked Union tamers) | Multi-Universe level (Should be comparable with Sayo, who commands GranDracmon, an entity so powerful that even the combined might of the Seven Demon Lords, who can face entities like Megidramon in single combat, would not dare cross him, Defeated Susanoomon who can "shake Heaven and Earth" and Lucemon who can "destroy the world and rebuild it") Stamina: Very High, was able to keep up very long and dragged out battles against Grimmon, ChaosGallantmon, and Gaia-Origin Range: Several feet with his party's ranged attacks, Universal with Testament Standard Equipment: His Digivice. Angemon caries a staff called "Angel Rod", RizeGreymon comes equipped with the "Trident Revolver", and ShineGreymon BM has a sword and shield made of Solar Flames, Various healing items and restoratives to assist his partners in combat. Intelligence: Koh is a fantastic tactician whose lead his Digimon through many battles against extremely powerful Digimon and has become one of the greatest Union Tamers, surpassing both Chief Julia and Chief Glare and defeating Grimmon to save the Digital World. Weaknesses: Koh himself is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one, and thus makes an easy target. As a result, his Digimon will often be forced to take attacks for him in order to protect him, making him a liability should the enemy be aware of this. Regardless, this is somewhat lessened by the fact that his willpower is strong enough to resist mental attacks (such as those of Grimmon) along with the fact that he carries a multitude of healing items to keep his Digimon in top form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Coronamon Family= Coronamon *'Corona Knuckle:' Releases continuous punches with its fists heated by the power of flame. *'Corona Flame:' Concentrates the power of flame in its brow while exhausting all of its body's stamina, then fires it at the opponent as a flaming shot. *'Petit Prominence:' Clads its body in flames to defend itself or ram into an opponent. Firamon *'Flame Dive:' Charges from the sky with its body enveloped in flames. *'Fira Claw:' Slices an opponent to pieces with its powerful, flaming front legs. *'Fira Bomb:' Focuses power into its forehead and unleashes a flaming bomb. Apollomon *'Sun Ball Blast' (Solblaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. *'Sunfire Punch' (Phoebus Blow): Attacks with a one-hit knockout fist filled with its hidden power. *'Sun Punch Arrow' (Arrow of Apollo): Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. *'Iron Spikes:' Drops the iron spikes of divine judgment to bind its targets. |-|Angemon family= Angemon *'Hand of Fate' (Heaven's Knuckle): Strikes the opponent with its fist shining gold. It may also fire a beam of energy from its fist. *'Angel Rod' (Holy Rod): Attacks with its "Angel Rod". *'Omni Typhoon' (God Typhoon): Creates a divine tornado. Seraphimon *'Strike of the Seven Stars' (Seven Heavens): Fires seven super-heated spheres of light at the opponent. *'Rising Halo' (Testament): Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang. *'Hallowed Knuckle' (Divine Breaker): Launches an orb of light. *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur generated from the armor on its right forearm. *'Hallowed Ascension' (Ascension Hallow): Calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning. |-|Greymon Family= RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' High-speed rapid-fires its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance (three bursts). *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet:' Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash' *'Barrel Blow' *'Heavy Barrel' ShineGreymon *'Glorious Burst:' Spreads its gigantic wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit, then fires it. *'Shining Blast:' Mows down the opponent with wings of glimmering light. *'GeoGrey Sword:' Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. *'Shine Hammer:' A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot:' Fires bullets of light energy. *'Corona Splash:' Spreads the light energy. ShineGreymon BM *'Corona Blaze Sword:' Fuses its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst:' Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' (Deu: Torrid White): Continuously fires incandescent flame shots. |-|Other= Chronomon Holy Mode *'Starlight Explosion:' An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of its wings. *'Final Heal:' *'God Cross:' *'Mega Meteor Fall' *'Holy Flare' *'Power Shine' *'Chronos Crop' *'Purifying Light' Anubismon *'Pyramid Power:' Seals an opponent with a magic square pyramid based on the ones used in Ancient Egypt. *'Ammit:' Summons the massive crocodile of legend to devour the DigiCores (Souls) of wicked individuals. Anubismon is also able to manipulate life and death, determining whether a Digimon in the process of reincarnation is granted new life or if said Digimon will be banished into eternal darkness. Ophanimon: * Eden's Javelin: Impales a target with purifying light emitted from its javelin. * Sefirot Crystal: Manifests ten crystals charged with its power before launching them in the shape of a Kabbalah as a set of powerful projectiles. Hououmon: *'Stardust Revolution:' Hououmon flaps its four wings to release golden particles that purify any evil souls that come in contact with. *'Crimson Flame/Flare:' A more powerful version of its pre-evolution Garudamon's Crimson Claw, Hououmon launches a burst of powerful holy flames to smite its target. Key: Early Game (Pre-Degeneration) | Early Game (Post-Degeneration) | End Game | Post Game Note: The attacks, abilities, powers etc only apply to his Digimon, not himself. Links to their official profiles can be found by clicking the pictures below. 'Canon Party' Apollomon.png|Apollomon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Apollomon ShineGreymon_BM.png|ShineGreymon Burst Mode|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ShineGreymon_Burst_Mode SeraphimonOFR.png|Seraphimon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Seraphimon Chronomon_Holy_Mode_vg.gif|Chronomon Holy Mode|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Chronomon 'Other Digimon' Anubismon.jpg|Anubismon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Anubismon Hououmon.png|Hououmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Hououmon Ophanimon b.png|Ophanimon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ophanimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3